Many modern vehicles include an on-board diagnostic (OBD) system. An OBD system receives data from sensors located in various areas of the vehicle and can trigger indicators (e.g., dashboard lights) to warn an operator of the vehicle of potentially dangerous or problematic conditions. While these indicators may notify an operator of the existence of a condition, they are often vague and fail to provide the operator with adequate information for addressing the condition. Typically, such indicators merely convey to the operator that they should service the vehicle. In such cases, in order to obtain additional information regarding the condition, the operator may be required to have the vehicle serviced by a qualified service provider (e.g., a dealer) with equipment capable of interpreting diagnostic codes generated by the OBD system.